With the improvement of living standards, comfort requirements of people on home furnishings are also getting higher and higher. Ordinary soft sponge products have always been widely adopted by furniture manufacturers because of their soft and elastic properties. However, in use, ordinary soft sponge products have disadvantages of high rebound pressure for human vascular, are hot in the summer, are hard in texture in the winter, and have poor comfort. Therefore, applications of the ordinary soft sponge are limited.
In order to compensate for the inadequacy of the ordinary soft sponge, a molding MDI system non-temperature sensitive memory sponge is introduced on the market. The memory sponge (foam) is capable of automatically adjusting its shape according to the body shapes and temperatures, effectively minimizing or eliminating the pressure to human bodies, offsetting the counter force, providing the most even and true support, allowing the body parts that are in long-term contact with the sponge to be in a state of no pressure, resulting in no hindrance of blood circulation and being less prone to producing fatigue and soreness. When non-temperature sensitive memory sponge is used in hospitals, it also can provide maximum comfort for the patients and can effectively prevent bedsores. The ordinary soft sponge can hardly compete with the superiority of non-temperature sensitive memory sponge.
However, the sponge has always been manufactured using an injection molding process. Using a mold as the carrier, one can only produce a sponge with a volume not greater than 0.5 m3 each time. This process can only be used to produce small products, such as pillows and toys. This production process seriously hinders further expansion of applications of the non-temperature sensitive memory sponges (foams), and is not suitable for the production of large sponge products, such as mattresses. Furthermore, manufacturing using one mold at a time not only is unfit for large-scale productions, but also has a low efficiency.